On Tour
by Kagz0122
Summary: Kagome and Sango win a contest to spend 2 weeks with Inuyasha and Miroku's band. Romance, an evil manager and 7 teenagers all alone in a condo for two weeks! I wonder what will happen... R and R!


**Author's Note:** I decided to put some of my other stories on, so if you like, plz tell and I'll post more! R AND R!

Disclaimer: I don't own them...

**ON TOUR! ((chapter one)) **

--------------------------------------------------------

" Oh my God! Isn't this awesome, Kagome?"

Kagome turned to her best friend, Sango, and put her hand to her ear, "What? I can't hear you!"

Sango leaned into Kagome's ear and shouted, "Isn't this concert awesome?"

"YEah! The singer's just to hot!"

Sango shook her head, "Nuh-uh! The drummer is!"

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Whatever!"

The two best friends were at their favorite band's first concert and they had front row seats. The singer Inuyasha Tai, was already on the most wanted single men list in Tokyo, as was the drummer Miroku Houshi. The band, aptly named Dark Bound, was the newest band on the hard rock scene.

The song ended with a quick strum on Inuyasha's guitar. The crowd erupted in howls and screams of approval.

Inuyasha stepped up to the microphone, "I take it you guys liked the song right?" More cheers, Kagome and Sango included. He continued, "Before our last song, My manager would like to talk with you all!" As he stepped away from the mic to let his manager, Naraku, speak, he caught Kagome's eye.

Inuyasha's breath caught up in his throat, _Damn, she's hott!_

Kagome noticed Inuyasha staring at ther and she blushed.

"...So, for this little sweepstakes, the three winners will get to spend two weeks with our band on tour, staying at their condo, eating with 'em, swimming with 'em, whatever they want. Details and a chance to win on our website... now back to our regularly scheduled concert!"

Inuyasha winked at Kagome and walked back to the mic, "Right, what the old guy said. Now on with our last song, ALL That Time..."

The song began with a drum and guitar duet between Inuyasha and Miroku. Then Inuyasha joined in with the vocals.

_"As I look back_

_And see how you left me_

_I'm very pissed off with all your pity_

_I didn't cry a single tear_

_I never pretended that you were here_

_All that time_

_All that time_

_Wasted on you_

_I coulda been doing _

_Something new_

_All that time_

_Your petty love life_

_So mediocre it's for sure_

_Just dump me in the ocean_

_why don'tcha?_

_I'll drive you to the shore!_

_All this time_

_I've been waiting for what's mine_

_Never considering what I left behind_

_As I look back _

_I see how you left me_

_I'm very pissed off with all your pity_

_I didn't cry a single tear_

_I never pretended that you were here_

_All that time_

_OOOOh _

_All that... _

_Time_

Once again, the crowd went wild.

"Thanks you guys!" Inuyasha shouted into the microphone, panting from lack of air during the song, "See ya at our next concert!" He caught Kagome's eye again and winked. Then he walked off stage, followed by Miroku, Sesshoumaru Youkai, the Bass, and Kouga Kinu, the rhythm. Once again, Naraku appeared on stage to emerse the audience in another... promotional speech.

"Come on Kagome! If we leave now and go around back, we might be able to get their autographs!" Sango said to Kagome's... dust?

"She's gone?" Sango shrugged," Well, maybe she's already gone to get--- wait a minute! What the hell am I just standing here for!"

-----------------

Out back, Kagome wandered aimlessly for about five minutes until she came to a black limo. She sighed and leaned her butt up against the hood, _Maybe their already gone..._

Suddenly, the door on the side of the audotorium was flung open and Inuyasha walked out of it, laughing over his shoulder. Miroku, being the one he was laughing at, had a handprint on the side of his face. He noticed Kagome first, " Hey dogboy, what's that chick doin' on our car?"

Inuyasha turned his head around just in time to see a young punk girl flail wildly as she landed on her butt with a quiet 'bump' on the ground.

"Owwwwwww..." The girl whimpered, standing up and rubbing her sore hiney.

"Kagome- chan! You alright?" Came another girl's voice as none other than Sango came into view.

"They never stop coming..." Sesshoumaru mumbled to himself, but no one heard him anyway. One, because Inuyasha and Kagome were locked in a staring contest again; two, because Miroku was busy staring at Sango, who was pretending not to notice; and three, because Kouga was at the eighteenth national droolfest staring starry-eyed at Kagome. So basically... yeah, I had sugar.

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes and thumped Kouga on the back of the head, "Stop it, you're embarrassing yourself." _Not that I don't find it entertaining..._

Kagome broke the staring conteds by raising her pointer finger and pointing at Inuyasha, "You're t-the--Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha immitated her, "You're that... girl!"

Kagome smiled, "Kagome Higurashi."

He nodded, "Right, Kagz."

Kagome gave him a wierd look then looked over at Sango, "That's Sango Wantanabe."

Miroku walked over to Sango, "Sango?"

Said person nodded and blushed. "What a lovely and perfect name, my lady. It is fitting for such a lovely creature, "Miroku inched foreward until he was, well, inches from Sango.

"S'cuse me a minute, babe." Inuyasha said over his shoulder to Kagome, whilst walking over to Sango and Miroku.

Miroku grabbed Sango's hands and yet again she blushed, "You wouldn't happen to mind bearing my-----"

And he was out like a five year old with a ratty teddy bear on laxatives and sleeping pills... yup still hyper.

Miroku looked up from his position on the ground ((a'n: good thing sango's not wearing a skirt.)) into Inuyasha's smiling face, "What'ja do that for!"

"Hey! I'm keeping you from having to get another nose job, aren't I!"

As they continued to argue, Kouga decided to take his chances with Kagome. He walked up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder, "Excuse me, miss---"

"HYAAAAAA!" Kagome screamed as she flipped a stunned Kouga over her shoulder. All previous conversations and actions ceased.

Inuyasha shared at Kagome wonder on his face.(OO) Sesshoumaru stared at her with, um, this expression. (--). Sango stared at her friend with a pixy stix high look on her face. (nn) Miroku stared at Sango with a perved expression. (P -----that's supposed to be drool) And Kouga... well, he's just there ()

Kagome put her hands to her cheeks and blushed, "Omigosh, I'm soo sorry!"

Inuyasha walked back over to her cautiously, wonder still apparant on his face, "Where'd you learn to do that? Can you teach me?"

Sesshoumaru elbowed Inuyasha out of the way and spoke with boredom, "What he means is, 'It's ok, Happens all the time.'"

"Actually," Miroku chimed, "This is the first time it's happened." He was ignored.

"Hey, Kagome?" Sango asked, her hyperness gone, " Didn't we originally come here for autographs?"

"My god Sango! You used the word 'originally' correctly in a sentence!"

"My gummy bears, you're right!"

Inuyasha cleared his throat, "Um, if you ladies came here for autographs, I hope you have a pen."

Kagome pulled one out of thin air.

"How'd you do that?" Inuyasha pointed an accusing finger at her.

"How'd I do what?"

"Th- the pen---thingy!" Inuyasha gestured with his fingers, "The pulley--ing out of thin air-thing!"

"Oh, this?" Kagome asked, doing it again.

"Gah! Yeah that!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Oh... I don't exactly know..."

"WITCHCRAFT!" Inuyasha shouted.

"OMIGAWD! MR. FWIGGLES THE FLUFFY PINK PIDGEON OF DOOM IS STALKING US ALL!" Sesshoumaru screamed out of nowhere.

Kouga screamed like a girl and jumped up, racing down the alley until he ran headfirst into a brick wall. _AND HE'S OUT PEOPLE! _

"Um, Sesshoumaru, " Miroku asked, what the hell possessed you to bring up Mr. Fwiggles again?"

Kouga suddenly woke up and screamed again and dove into a nearby dumpster.

Sesshoumaru shrugged. "I was bored." Sango, Kagome, Inuyasha, and Miroku sweatdropped.

"RRRiiiiiiiiiiiigghttt... " Kagome said, "Anyway, can I have your autograph?"

"Sure, " Inuyasha said with a cocky smirk, "Anything for you, sweety!" He quickly scribbled a message and his signature.

" 'To Kagz H. From Inuyasha Tai with love?" Kagome cocked an eyebrow at the rockstar. He smirked.

"U-um, Miroku," Sango stuttered, keeping her gaze locked on the ground, "Can I h-have you're um, autograph?"

Miroku took the pen and paper from Sango and winked, "It would be an honor for suck a magnificent creature! " He scribbled a message on her paper.

"Oh yeah, and can I get a picture with you Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, quietly pulling out a camera.

"Sure, Sango will you take it?" Inuyasha asked. She nodded, taking the camera from Kagome.

"Kay, how do you wanna do this?" Inuyasha asked, walking over to Kagome.

"Um, can I throw my arms around you like a hungry, giddy fan girl?" Kagome scratched her chin with her pointer finger.

"Sure!" Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her lower waist, to where his folded hands rested on her ass. Kagome gave him a skeptical look and put her arms around his neck.

"Okay, " Sango said, holding the camera up to her eye, "Say 'Pixy-Stix!"

Inuyasha and Kagome put their cheeks together and grinned cheesily, "Pixy-stix!" Sango clicked the clicker-thingy.

So after the hugging couple regained their eyesight from the flash, Sango slapped Miroku for finally groping her (("My God, he held out for this long!" Inuyasha gasped, rolling around on the ground from laughing.)), Sesshoumaru fished Kouga out of the dumpster ((litterally, with a fishing pole)), the group began to say goodbye.

"Goodbye Inuyasha, Miroku, Sesshoumaru and Kouga!"

"Bye sexy!"

"Hn."

"Thanks for not killing me Kagome!"

"Farewell, lovely maidens!"

"How would you know!" Sango screamed at Miroku.

The four rockstars drove off in their limo, Kouga waving out the sunroof, that is, until he was pulled down by Inuyasha and Miroku who took Kouga's place.

Kagome and Sango waved until they were out of sight. Then they raced home to the internet where they submitted their entry forms for the "Win Two Weeks With DARKBOUND" sweepstakes.

"Only time will tell..." Kagome muttered as she clicked 'submit.'

"Wow that was like, Shakespearish!" Sango said, shoveling gummibears down her throat.

Kagome squealed, "I hope we win!"

**((end chapter one))**

**REVIEW PLZ!**

**kagz**


End file.
